Blessed Pain
by n.again
Summary: Hermione is back for her seventh year at Hogwarts, and she has been awarded position of head girl. Has Hermione's mother been absolutely truthful about her parents divorce? is there one person in the world who can calm the storm in Ron Weasley? no HBP
1. Letters

"Hermione, The letter is here!"

The petite brunette girl raced down into the kitchen where she had heard her mother's voice calling her.

"Well, where is it?" she asked gasping for breath.

Amelia Granger looked up from her cup of coffee to see her daughter standing in the middle of the kitchen. Hermione was really a very beautiful girl, as she had aged, her bushy brown hair had calmed into smooth chocolate curls flowing gracefully down her back. She wore a pair of denim hip hugging jeans and a deep purple tank top that showed off her young curvy figure.

"Its right here, honey." she chuckled. "Why the urgency?" she questioned, but Hermione was already running to sit in the sofa in the next room. The living room was quite cozy; there were two ivory colored leather couches with brown pillows in both corners and a brown armchair in front of a large fireplace.

Hermione ripped open the envelope and squealed as a shiny badge slid out into her hand. "I'm Head Girl!"

"Honey that's wonderful, why don't you go and owl Ron and Harry?" she suggested.

"Alright mum." She squealed again as she ran to the stairs "Head Girl!" when Hermione got to her room and began to dance around in excitement. Her room held a double sized bed with an aqua duvet cover and striped aqua and white sheets. There were pale green curtains and several lavender paper lanterns used for light.

In her excitement the girl almost ran right into a snowy white owl that suddenly flew through her window. "Hedwig!" the bird had a letter tied to its leg so she pulled it of and unrolled the parchment.

_Hermione,_

_Hey, how are you? I've been staying at Ron's house for the summer after staying with the Dursley's for a few days…Ron, Ginny and I all received our Hogwarts letters this morning, we will be flooing to Diagon alley tomorrow to buy all of our things for the year. Mrs. Weasley asked me to write and ask if you could come here tonight and stay at the burrow with us for the next few days before school starts. Ask your mum and send Hedwig back with your reply._

_Hope to see you soon_

_-Harry_

Hermione read through it two times then for the second time that day raced down the stairs to find her mother sipping coffee at the small wooden table. "Mum, the Weasley's have invited me to come to Diagon alley with them and stay at the burrow for the rest of the summer, may I go?" she bit her lip, Though her parents had been divorced since Hermione was one, she still felt bad about leaving her mother all alone.

"Sure Honey, go on and have fun. Send them a letter saying that you will be flooing to their house later today after you pack." through all of Hermione's schooling she never did get very close to any girls, or boys for that matter, and her mother was just glad that she had met Ronald and Harry and gotten so close to them.

Hermione went back upstairs and sent Hedwig back to Harry saying that she would be there in a few hours then went into the bathroom to take a shower.

A/N: Ok this is my second fan fiction but I quit my other one because I didn't like it that much so this is a totally new idea…I hope you all like it! Please review even if you just want to tell what your pet's name is!


	2. Arrivals

"Hermione!!" As she stood up, and brushed herself off Hermione saw a flash of red hair before Ginny Weasley hugged her tightly.

"Hey Ginny! It seems like I haven't seen you in so long when it was really just two months!" as she stepped back she looked over all of her friends. Harry had grown a few inches and his jet black hair was still messy as ever. Ron still looked tall and lanky; he was now the tallest in the Weasley family.

"Hello Harry," she said as she hugged him. "And Ron" she added hugging him as well. Hermione knew very well how Ron felt about her and it almost made her wish that she felt the same way.

"Ah Hermione dear! How are you?" she was brought out of her thoughts by the cheerful voice of Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm fine thank you. Oh I forgot to tell you all that I made head girl!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah big surprise there," said Ron sarcastically.

"Ronald!"

"What? We all knew she was going to get it…" Ron muttered.

"Anyway, we should head to bed; we have a long day tomorrow!" Ginny yawned.

"That's right, off to bed all of you!" Mrs. Weasley Quickly began to usher them up the stairs.

Hermione followed Ginny into her room where her trunk was already settled at the end of the extra cot. She and Ginny quickly changed and brushed their teeth before they drifted off into sleep.

The next morning they all got up and flooed to Diagon Alley.

"Alright, if we split up we can get this done much faster." said Mrs. Weasley. "Hermione and Harry you go to Gringott's then on to the apothecary. Ron and Ginny you two come with me to get Ronald new robes, and then we'll all meet up at Flourish and Blott's."

Hermione turned to Harry and they set off to Gringott's.

Both left the wizard bank with considerably heavier money sacks.

"Well look who it is! Potty and Mudblood!" they turned around to see a thin boy with platinum blonde hair and silver gray eyes.

"Malfoy." snarled Harry.

"Where's Weaselby? Did he finally get tired of the Mudblood getting germs all over him?"

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy's chest.

The blonde chuckled "I wouldn't do that if I were you, it's never wise to threaten people that have power."

"Oh yeah I'm really scared of a wimp who's dad's in Azkaban" he spit sarcastically.

"I'm going to ignore that statement, because I'm in a good mood. You see potter, I have power, I am Hogwarts head boy an-" he was cut off by a sudden gasp.

"W-what? You are h-head boy?" Hermione felt as if she was going to faint, this couldn't happen how could Dumbledore have chosen Draco Malfoy, of all people for head boy?

"Yes that would mean _I_ have power over _you_."

Ha, she thought, power over me I think not!

"Think again Malfoy" she said holding out her badge "head girl and head boy have no power over each other."

"We'll see about that granger. See you at school Potty"

"I cannot believe that filthy ferret!" Hermione fumed.

They hurried on to the Apothecary and flourish and Blott's where thy met up with the Weasley's and went back to the burrow.

A/N: I really hope you like it please review, I reply to all. If you R&R my story, I will be sure to read yours!


	3. Books

"Hurry up! We're all going to miss the train Ginny!" Ron yelled through the bathroom door to his little sister, who was hogging the bathroom again.

"Calm down Ronald." The youngest Weasley sighed walking out of the bathroom. All of the Weasley's were yet to pack many of their clothes, But Hermione, being herself, was already ready, her trunk had been packed for the last two weeks.

Finally all of the teens stood in the kitchen with all of their belongings.

"Alright everyone, get your things into the cars!" came Arthur Weasley's voice from outside. The past summer the entire Weasley family was given credit for helping with the war and most importantly, defeat of Voldemort. Mr. Weasley was treated like royalty at work and was able to get the ministry to provide cars for their family's trip to the train station.

Soon the trunks were loaded and they were off to King Cross station, the car ride was fairly silent and rather boring.

"Now, all of you promise to write, and behave yourselves!" Mrs. Weasley said, looking at Ron in particular.

"Yeah, yeah whatever…" Ron mumbled as he Harry and Hermione turned and climbed onto the gleaming scarlet Hogwarts express. "Come on you guys; let's go find a compartment before they're all full."

"Well actually Ron…I Have to sit in the Head's compartment, but I'll see you both at the Feast." Hermione turned and walked toward the back of the train where the Head girl and boy were required to sit.

The girl walked in expecting to see a regular compartment just like the ones in the rest of the train, but what she saw made her jaw drop. The room was the size of four regular compartments and there was a bathroom and a sink, as well as a cart much like the one that was pushed through the rest of the train. Hermione was too engrossed with the room to notice that she wasn't alone.

"You might want to pick up your jaw before someone steps on it…not that that could make it any dirtier…" Draco Malfoy walked up behind her and shoved her out of the doorway pulling his trunk into the room.

Normally the Gryffindor would have responded with some, witty comeback, but surprisingly she stayed silent and walked into the room. After the girl put her trunk away, she turned back to the arrogant Slytherin she would have to spend the year with, he was picking through the candy on the food cart. Hermione couldn't help but notice how tight his T-shirt was 'well I suppose someone has been doing a bit more than dueling this summer, Draco even loo- _Hermione, what are you thinking, and since when do you call him Draco?_' A second voice reprimanded her thoughts before she even finished them.

"Now Granger I know I'm irresistible, but pictures do last longer…and I could even sign it if you like."

Hermione turned away blushing, she hadn't even noticed that she was staring. "I didn't know ferrets could write…" She muttered just loud enough for him to hear. Malfoy scowled but didn't further comment.

Malfoy returned to picking through the trolley, as Hermione reached into her bag to pull out a book.

Draco sat in the 'tiny' Heads' compartment pretending to look through the food while he took time to observe his new roommate. Granger had grown a bit over the summer, as much as he hated to admit it, she had a really nice figure. Draco glanced at the book she was reading and suddenly he was overly curious about it.

"Whatcha readin' Granger, a textbook?" Malfoy smirked as she looked up, seeming frustrated.

Granger Turned away but held the book up far enough for him to see the title, which was Conditioning for Dance, the same book he, in fact, had placed at the bottom of his school trunk earlier that morning.


End file.
